


Daddy Hawk

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Daddy Hawk

Wanda had lost her parents while she was very young. 

And then she lost her brother, her Pietro. 

He died saving a man and a child.

The man he saved, became her pillar.

He recruited her.

Gave her a second chance. 

Somewhere along the way Clint became her father.

Guiding and protecting her.

He became her Daddy Hawk.


End file.
